I'm So Sorry To Do This
by BaharCan'tFly
Summary: So... What if Percy had to close the doors of death? I know this is an overused story but anyone ever wondered how Jason must have felt? Well read to find out.


They are out! They made it! They are out! I knew it! I knew it! I _so_ knew it!

I laugh and make my way towards them. Annabeth and Percy. Man! They survived _Tartarus!_

True I hadn't known Percy _that_ long, but he was like my brother I never had. I laugh as i race towards him. Piper is already hugging Annabeth. They are both bruised, and cuts are visible across their faces. Percy's are worst. But nevertheless, He is smiling. But... Are those tears in his eyes? Probably of joy. I mean, COME ON! He survived hell !

I reach him and hug him. Tightly.

"YOU ARE OUT!" I say cheerfully.

"Thank you, bro" He starts but His voice is shaky. No, He has been through a nightmare, of course his voice shakes. If I was in there... I don't wanna think about it. The point is my best friend, my brother, the only mortal family i have left, is alive and safe.

"Why?" I ask, laughing.

"For everything." He takes a shaky breath. "Thank you."

I try to pull away to look at his face, but he's holding me tightly. "Perc-"

"Promise me something." He cuts me off. Another shaky breath. "And you have to promise it on Piper's behalf, too." He continues.

I start worrying. I'm afraid Tartarus messed with his sanity. I mean, yeah he is stupid, but what's with this talk?

"Percy, What's going o-"

"Promise." He urges.

"I-"

"Promise." He sobs. Quietly tough, so others can't hear him. "Please, Jason , Please" He begs. His voice is slowly breaking. He's crying. The back of my shirt starts getting wet. But I don't care. The only thing that I do care about is why on earth is he saying these?!

"I promise." I say. "I swear to all of the gods." I assure him.

"Okay." He nods against my shoulders. "First: I need you to make sure that you are happy, You are my best friend so make sure you chase what makes you happy the most. And for them, too."

I think he means the demigods of the prophecy. And Nico.

"Percy, why are you-"

"Take care of Annabeth." He sniffs. "Make sure she gains happiness,too" He ta kes a deep breath.

"Percy-" Okay, _now_ I'm  freaking out.

"Tell my mom I love her." He sobs. "Tell her she is,was,and will be the best mom ever."

Panic rises in me. I try to pull back again, but fail. Man! He is strong.

"Make sure Annabeth moves on." He continues.

"From **WHAT**?!" I ask angrily.

"What I'm gonna do." He says casually. "Thanks for being the best 'bro' ever."

Leo makes a comment on how we look like 'lovebirds'. But I don't pay attention. Percy squeezes me. And laughs. Well,tries to laugh , but it comes more as a dying sound.

"Well,Jason, now I'm jealoused!" Annabeth teases.

Percy pulls away and puts a hand on my shoulders. His eyes are wet. You can see the tear streaks on his chic. He smiles at me. His eyes begin pool again. But he blinks them back.

"I promise." I reassure him. But I have a bad feeling. I don't know why but I'm scared.

He reaches Annabeth. "I love you." He kisses Annabeth. His hands on her waist. "Percy-" He cuts her off with another kiss. Not a normal one, Like those ones you want for it to last for ever. Then presses his forehead against his.

"Perc-"

"Just say you love me." He fails to hold his tears back. "Just..." His voice shakes. He tries to get his voice steady with a long,shaky breath. Only to replace his shaky voice with a _broken_ shaky voice. "Just call me Seaweed Brain, one last time." His voice is now only a whisper.

"Per-"

"Do it."

"Perseus Jackson. You will eternally have my love. Now stop being a Seaweed Brain and stop saying nonsense." She says with an annoyed voice.

"I hope,one day, someone else would be as lucky as me." He ignores the part he has to stop ranting and kisses her forehead. "I love you Wise girl. I always will."

"Percy why are..."

"I have to... I don't wanna die without knowing i didn't say these things to you."

Die? When is he gonna die? Probably being in Tartarus made him realize death was a common thing for young, _Greek_ , demigods. Ok it was kinda common for romans too but not this much.

"What's going on?" Annabeth's eyes are watering. "WHERE YOU HURT?!" She yells trying to escape his arms to check on him.

"No." He says with a smile. A sad one. "This is all for you." He kisses her forehead again. Without letting go of Annabeth, he turns to the rest of us. "Thank you." Is all he manages.

He gives Annabeth another kiss. Better than the last one.

"Ew! Guys! Get a room!" Says an annoyed Leo.

Percy pulls away. And Gives her a smile. It's true we haven't been with each other that long, but I assume he is the type that likes to prank people into thinking he's dying, cause there is no **FREAKING** explanation why he was- What is he doing?!

He lets go of Annabeth and starts running towards...towards the _Doors of Death_. A chill goes down my spine. NO! NO! HE ISN'T **THAT** STUPID!

Leo, Frank, Hazel, Annabeth and Piper run after him to stop him. Nico is staring after him, clearly knowing this was gonna happen.

I just stand there. He is joking around. Right? Of course. He reaches the doors. "Goodbye, Wisegirl , I love you." He says with a smile. And then closes the door.

What happened? It's a prank right? I don't move an inch. He's gonna come back laughing at our very face. Right? Right.

I wait. Annabeth is screaming and crying and banging against the door. How silly of her! Hasn't she known how Percy's like?

Leo and Frank and Piper try to take her away but she just wails. She screams. She cries.

Piper comes to me. She's crying,too. I don't take my eyes off of the door. "Jason?" Piper calls. "This is a prank. How dumb of him!" I respond.

"Jas-" she gets cut off by the screams on the other side of the door. Screams that can melt any stone. Something hits the door rapidly. The screams die. Okay he's making this joke a bit too serious.

Annabeth starts crying louder. Piper starts panting. She rushes to Annabeth.

My eyes are still glued to the door. He's gonna walk out, laughing so hard he'd probably double over.

Why are the others falling for it?

Why isn't he coming out?

What's taking him so long?

He should be here by now. Anger rises within me every passing second. Piper charmspeaks Annabeth into unconsciousness. She turns towards me. She puts her on my , now limp, arm.

"Jason?" Piper questions with a broken voice.

I don't pay attention to her. I jog to the door. Why isn't he coming back?

"COME OUT!" I yell. Now Piper starts sobbing. "COME BACK!" I shout. I start banging my fists against the door. "THIS JOKE IS NOT FUNNY ANYMORE!" I continue. Leo and Frank approach me trying to get me to leave I just shove them off. "COME BACK!" I yell again.

"Jason..." Nico tries to reason. I ignore him. "WHY AREN'T YOU COMING OUT?!" Angry tears find their way out. Leo tries to grasp my hand. I haven't stopped banging. "THIS JOKE IS THE **MOST** ** _RIDICULOUS_** JOKE I HAVE EVER SEEN!" My fists start bleeding. Why isn't he coming back? He should. He _would._ He has too. For Annabeth. For his mom. For _me._

I start sobbing. "COME BACK!" I plead. Screaming. My knees go weak. I fall to the floor. Nico sits besides me. His eyes are a bit wet,too. "Why..." I catch a shaky breath. "Why isn't...Why isn't he coming back?" I whisper, questioning him.

He looks at others. Then looks back at me. "Jason..." He starts crying,too. "I don't think he'll come back..." He whispers softly. NO! NO! NO! He can't give up so easily on Percy!

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" I yell at him and stand up again. Start banging my fists against the door again. "OPEN IT! OPEN IT!" I plead. I scream. I cry. But it won't open.

"Jason..." Nico calls me to calm me down. "NO!" I refuse to listen.

"Jason!" Nico yells with a voice higher than mine. "SHUT UP! OPEN THE DOOR!" I plead.

"ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! I'LL OPEN IT! I'LL OPEN IT!" He yells.

I calm down and look at him. He stares at me for a moment before saying "I'm so sorry to do this. Before i can ask anything, he grabs a stone, and weighs it with his hands. He looks at me once more. "I'm so sorry." He brings the rock in my direction, and all the pain, sadness and anger are replaced with pitch blackness.


End file.
